Teman? atau Pacar? (Story by Sevirel Reshi Dashi)
by Republic of Fanfiction Indo
Summary: Aku mempunyai seorang teman, Hinata Hyuuga namanya. Aku dan ia sudah berteman sejak lama, tepatnya sejak kelas 1 SMP dan sekarang kami sudah kelas 2 SMA. Aku tidak tahu apa perasaannya kepadaku, tapi bagiku, mungkin aku menyukainya. Salam, Sevirel Reshi Dashi


**Hak milik cerita ini sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh**

 **Nama Keanggotaan Di WA : Gin no Anime Lovers**

 **Nama Pengguna : Sevirel Reshi Dashi**

 **Judul Karya : Teman? atau Cinta?**

 **Republic Of Fanfiction Indonesia tidak mengklaim bahwa cerita ini adalah milik sendiri. Republic Of Fanfiction Indonesia hanya menjadi sebuah wadah untuk menampung cerita-cerita Oneshot/Twoshot/Threeshot milik anggotanya yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam event ini.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Genre : Drama, Romance, School Life, Slice of Comedy, and Slice of Life_

 _Pair : Naruto Uzumaki X Hinata Hyuuga_

 _Rate : M_

 _Warning : AU, OoC, dll._

.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA :)

.

.

.

"Yo, Hajimimashte. Watashi wa Naruto Uzumaki. Yoroshku Onegaisimasu," ucap seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, kulit yang berwarna tan cokelat, dan mata biru langit yang sejuk dipandang.

 **Naruto PoV**

Aku mempunyai seorang teman, Hinata Hyuuga namanya. Aku dan ia sudah berteman sejak lama, tepatnya sejak kelas 1 SMP dan sekarang kami sudah kelas 2 SMA. Karena suatu hal kami tidak se-SMA, aku tidak tahu dimana dia dan sekarang aku dipindahkan dari sekolah lamaku ke sekolah Konoha Gakuen ini.

Gelisah hatiku ini memikirkannya, sudah 1 tahun lamanya kami tidak bertemu, rasanya ... rindu sekali. Entah mengapa hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya terasa seakan kosong tanpa kehadirannya, tanpa berbicara dengannya, tanpa bercanda dengannya, dan tanpa ... senyuman darinya.

Termenung menghadap keluar jendela, memikirkan dimanakah ia berada dan apakah dia juga rindu padaku? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku, akan tetapi bagiku, mungkin aku menyukainya.

Ah~ bikin ngantuk saja angin ini. Ingin sekali rasanya aku tidur untuk bertemu dengannya, walaupun dalam mimpi, setidaknya itu sedikit mengobati rasa rinduku kepadanya. Aku, jadi seperti kecanduan akan kehadirannya saja, lucu sekali dan ... menyedihkan. Aku jadi teringat salah satu kenanganku dulu saat bersamanya.

 **Flashback**

"Naru."

"Naruto."

"Mou~ Naruto, bangunlah Naruto!"

"Ugh, siapa?"

"Ini aku Hinata"

"Hi-nata!" ucapku yang masih setengah bangun, "Ada apa Hinata?" lanjutku.

"Ini sudah sore Naruto, ayo bangun, kita pulang." Ucapnya kepadaku yang masih mengantuk,, sebenarnya aku masih ingin tidur, tapi yah sudahlah.

"Yah, baiklah."

Setelah mengucapkan itu aku pun bangun, duduk sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa kantukku sedikit dan agar aku tidak sakit kepala. Kalian tahu, kalau seseorang bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung berdiri itu membuat kepalanya terasa sakit ataupun pusing. Seperti halnya jika kita ingin berlari tapi tidak melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Kurasa sudah cukup lama aku duduk aku pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan pulang diikuti Hinata yang berada di belakangku. Walaupun aku sudah bangun tapi tetap saja aku masih mengantuk dan pandanganku masihlah belum jelas.

Di Perjalanan Pulang

"Ne Hinata," ucapku yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada Naruto?" tanyanya.

"KENAPA SORE HARI BEGITU TERANG? KAU MEMBOHONGIKU YA?" teriakku kesal, bagaimana tidak? Dia bilang sudah sore ketika dia membangunkanku tadi.

"Hihihi, itu agar kau tidak jadi pemalas seperti Shikamaru. Karena kau sering tidur sepertinya dirimu itu sudah tertular dengan sifat malasnya ya?" ucapnya tanpa merasa bersalah sekalipun dan aku hanya menggelengkan kepala saja. Dia juga, apa-apaan dia membandingkanku dengan si rusa pemalas itu. Yah, kami bertiga memang sudah berteman sejak kelas 1 SMA, tunggu- bukan bertiga tapi berempat lebih tepatnya, yang satu lagi mungkin sedang buang air besar.

 **Naruto PoV Pause**

Di Suatu Tempat

"Hachuuu, ck, sepertinya ada yang memuji ketampananku saat lagi buang air seperti saat ini. Kuso, kenapa ketampanan selalu membawa sial di saat seperti ini- HOEEEKKK!" ucap seorang pemuda yang lagi berada di WC dan terdengar muntahan yang begitu menjijikan di tempat tersebut.

 **Naruto PoV Start**

Kembali ke Naruto dan Hinata

Skip

Sore Hari

Hoooaaam, entah berapa kali aku menguap. Ingin sekali rasanya tidur lagi, ck kusooo, Hinata benar, jangan-jangan aku memang sudah tertular sifat si rusa pemalas itu. Kami berdua berjalan-jalan dengan kedua kaki kami dan entah kemana tujuan kami. Ketika kutanya Hinata tadi dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, yah menghabiskan waktu.

Tep

Aku mendengar suara kaki berhenti di belakangku, langsung saja kulihat ke belakang. Dapat kulihat Hinata sedang menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping, sedangkan tubuhnya masih menghadap kedepan.

Deg

Cantik! Wajah yang terkena sinar matahari sore membuatnya terlihat sangat nyaman untuk dipandang dan tidak merasa lelah berapa lama pun memandangnya. Hatiku menghangat, perasaan apa ini? Jantungku berdegup kencang, entah mengapa aku merasa seperti ini setelah melihatnya seperti itu.

"Naru."

"Naruto."

"Mou~ Naruto!" panggil seorang gadis di depanku, Hinata. Pangilan Hinata membuyar lamunanku.

"E-eh, iya? Ada apa Hinata?" ucapku yang sudah tersadar dari lamunanku karena dipanggil Hinata tadi.

"Mou~ itulah akibatnya karena kau sering-sering tidur. Kau jadi seperti orang gila," ucapnya yang membandingkanku dengan orang gila. WHAT? Ugh, dia membandingkanku dengan orang lain lagi, orang gila pula.

"Hah~ sudahlah. Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku Hinata?"

"Um, lihat kesana Naruto!" mengikuti arah telunjuknya aku melihat ... sunset. Yah, kami sekarang berada di daerah pesisir pantai, jadi wajar saja kami bisa melihat cahaya matahari sore yang terbenam saat ini, sunset.

Kini aku mengerti mengapa ketika aku memandang wajahnya tadi, terkena sinar sunset membuatku baru menyadari kalau dia itu sangat cantik. Aku yakin walaupun tidak terkena sinar sunset dia tetap cantik.

"Kirei Darou, Naruto?"

"Ya, Kirei Hinata."

"E-eh, ke-kenapa terus memandangiku seperti itu Naruto?"

"A-ah, enggak kok. Ya, sunsetnya Kirei. Kau juga," ucapku sekali lagi mengulang kata-kata dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Blush

Puft

Wajahnya yang terlihat seperti kepiting rebus itu entah karena apa terasa lucu. Kemudian dia pun menunduk, tak terlihat wajahnya yang begitu Kawai.

"Ayo kita pulang, Hinata!" ajakku kepadanya.

"Ha-ha'i."

 **Flashback End**

Apa mungkin aku menyukainya ya? Hah~ mungkin aku memang menyukainya. Dan mungkin ... mulai dari saat itulah perasaan ini tumbuh bagaikan tanaman yang tersiram air dan sinar matahari. Perasaan ini tumbuh karena tersiram cahayanya, Hinata.

 **Naruto PoV End**

Saat Istirahat

"Hoi."

"Hoi, Naruto."

"HOI, NARUTO, ADA HINATA DISANA!"

"Eh, eh, mana? Mana? OI HINATAAA, DIMANA KAUUU?"

Hening

Masih Hening

.

"HAHAHA, LIHATLAH NARUTO! KENAPA DIA?"

"HAHAHA, SIAPA ITU HINATA NARUTO?"

"HAHAHA, APAKAH PACARMU NARUTO?"

"HAHAHA, MANA MUNGKIN KUNING BERDURI ITU PUNYA PACAR!"

"HAHAHA, MUNGKIN ADA, TAPI SEPERTINYA NARUTO HABIS DIPUTUSIN OLEH PACARNYA."

"HAHAHA, BARU PINDAH SUDAH BERTINGKAH SEPERTI ORANG GILA, GIMANA JADINYA NANTI."

"SEPERTINYA KAU HARUS KE PSIKIATER DULU NARUTO!"

Suasana kelas yang sepi bagaikan seperti di saat malam hari tadi kini dipenuhi gelak tawa dari semua orang yang ada disana. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto yang sepertinya sedang tidur di bangkunya tadi langsung bangun dan berteriak seperti orang yang kesurupan. Setelah ditertawakan seperti itu, Naruto hanya bisa menunduk malu saja dan kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Ck, Mendoukusei. Ribut sekali, hoaaam." Ucap seseorang yang berada di belakang Naruto, Shikamaru Nara, itulah nama salah satu teman Naruto sejak kelas 1 SMP. Tempat duduk Shikamaru ada di belakang Naruto, merasa kegiatannya terganggu diapun berkata lagi ...

"Tak perlu kau teriak-teriak segala, Naruto! Kau mengganggu tidurku saja, hoaaam."

Sweetdrop. Semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas itu hanya bisa sweetdrop ketika sehabis Shikamaru mengucapkan hal itu, dia langsung tidur ... di lantai, tepatnya duduk di lantai dan wajah yang berpangku tangan di tempat duduknya sendiri.

Suasana pun kembali sepi dan beberapa saat kemudian semuanya kembali normal, seperti tidak pernah melihat kejadian absurb tadi. Ada yang keluar kelas dan ada yang berada di kelas hanya untuk memakan bekal bersama temannya ataupun berceloteh ria.

"Pft, hahaha. Ekspresi di wajahmu itu, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya, Naruto!" ucap seseorang yang berada di samping Naruto.

"Ck, jadi tadi itu ulahmu ya Sasuke?" ucap Naruto kesal kepada orang tadi yang ternyata Sasuke Uchiha. Salah satu dari ketiga teman Naruto sejak SMP selain Hinata dan Shikamaru.

"Hahaha, karena kau tadi tidak menyahut saat kupanggil jadinya aku ingin sedikit menjahilinya, Dobe." Seperti tak puas menertawakan Naruto, Sasuke pun mengejek Naruto dengan sebutan Dobe.

" **Teme** ," geram Naruto.

"Cih, jadi ada apa kau memanggilku?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Ada apa, apanya? Apanya~ dong, dang ding dang ding dong." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang menurut Naruto begitu ... menjijikkan.

" **Teme** ," geram Naruto lagi.

"Aku serius!" lanjutnya.

"Hahaha, santai, santai. Aku hanya bercanda," ucap Sasuke yang sepertinya masih ingin menjahili temannya itu.

"Kau baru pindah hari ini kesini, kenapa kau tak menyapa, memeluk, dan mengayomi temanmu ini, Na-ru-to!" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada yang menurut Naruto menjijikkan lagi.

Krik Krik

Hening

Masih Hening

.

DUAKKK

Setelah bunyi yang cukup keras tadi, semua yang masih berada di dalam kelas melihat ke asal suara yang ditimbulkan. Terlihatlah Naruto yang sepertinya sedang melakukan kayang- tidak, tidak, itu bukan kayang, tetapi gerakan gulat yang bertujuan untuk membanting tubuh seseorang dengan cara berdiri di belakang tubuh seseorang yang akan dijadikan target dan targetnya disini adalah Sasuke, setelah berdiri di belakang target, langsung saja memeluknya erat, kemudian melakukan kayang sambil mengangkat tubuh target sampai terbentuklah seperti posisi Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini.

Kenapa Naruto bisa melakukan itu? Karena sedari kecil ia dilatih oleh ayahnya yang seorang pegulat profesional dan jadilah Naruto yang sekarang bisa melakukan gerakan yang cukup susah itu. Perlahan-lahan Naruto melepaskan Sasuke dan kembali lagi berdiri dengan wajah datar seolah tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Semua yang melihat kegiatan yang absurb itu hanya diam dan kembali lagi ke aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

"Ugh, kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya, Naruto?" erang Sasuke yang merasakan sakit akibat ulah Naruto tadi dan langsung bertanya. Seakan tau Naruto tidak akan menjawab, Sasuke pun berkata lagi ...

"Tapi yah, kau masih bisa melakukan hal itu. Malahan bantinganmu bertambah kuat, ugh sakit sekali."

Memang sedari kecil Naruto juga sering membanting temannya itu karena seringkali bercanda.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto.

'Hanya itu? HANYA ITU?' batin Sasuke berteriak dengan begitu hebohnya, sayangnya hanya dia yang bisa mendengar kehebohan dirinya sendiri.

"Hah~ sudahlah, ayo kita makan!" ajak Sasuke dan kemudian menjitak kepala Shikamaru yang masih setia dengan tidurnya.

"Ayo bangun rusa pemalas, kita makan!"

Rasa sakit ditambah rasa terkejut dan rasa kesal membuat Shikamaru bangun.

"Ugh, Mendoukusei." Ucapnya yang kemudian berdiri dan melenggang pergi keluar kelas, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi padahal dia sedang tidur. Dan dia juga tahu kalau Naruto yang menyebabkan seisi kelas ribut tadi, sungguh mengherankan.

Di Kantin

Terlihat 3 orang laki-laki sedang duduk di bangku kantin, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke. Ketiga orang itu sedang menunggu pesanan mereka datang, seakan tau pesanan mereka akan lama datangnya, mereka pun berbicara.

"Oi Naruto!" ucap pemilik berambut nanas yang mulai memanggil Naruto.

"Ada apa?" jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto singkat.

Hening

Masih Hening

.

Groook

Twich

Duakkk

"Ugh, kau ini, sakit tahu!" eluh Shikamaru yang kepalanya dipukul Naruto. Bagaimana kepalanya bisa dipukul? Yah, salahkan Shikamaru karena sehabis dia memanggil Naruto dan Naruto menyahutinya, dia pun tertidur pulas seakan tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

" **Oi rusa pemalas, sini kau! Biar kubuat kau tertidur untuk selamanya!** " walaupun dengan nada mengancam yang Naruto ucapkan, itu tidak membuat Shikamaru ketakutan, dia hanya menguap selebar-lebarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap bosan melihat kejadian absurb tersebut.

Twich

Perempatan kembali muncul di pelipis Naruto, ia mengepalkan tangannya mencoba memukul Shikamaru lagi, tetapi sebelum ia melakukan itu, Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

"Tenanglah dulu, Naruto! dengan nada tegas Sasuke mengucapkannya, ya, tegas.

"Kau ini, tidak bisa diajak bercanda sama sekali. Dulu kau seringkali bercanda, apa karena tidak ada Hinata disini membuatmu jadi seperti itu?" lanjutnya yang mulai bertanya tentang perilaku Naruto yang dulunya periang menjadi seperti ini.

"Hah~ yah, kau benar." Ucap Naruto yang mulai tenang dan mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu!" tegas Sasuke, "Kau boleh marah, tapi kau tidak boleh memukul, membanting, ataupun melakukan tindakan kekerasan lainnya," lanjutnya.

"Hah~ aku mengerti. Maaf, Sasuke, Shikamaru," ucap Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

"Hn/Hoaaam," jawab Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya itu.

Sifat alami Sasuke memanglah tegas, dia bersikap OoC hanya untuk menghibur Naruto yang kesepian karena tidak ada Hinata didekatnya, atau memang ... itu sifat alami sang pemuda Uchiha itu, yah siapa tahu. Hah~ dimabuk cinta itu memang merepotkan, nah yang ini pikiran Shikamaru. Intinya, mereka berdua mencoba untuk menghibur Naruto.

"Nah, pesanan kita sudah datang! Ayo kita makan dulu!" ajak Sasuke kepada Naruto dan Shikamaru yang melihat pesanan mereka sudah datang.

"Ha'i/Hoaaam," jawab keduanya dan jawaban Shikamaru masih tidak jelas maksudnya, tapi mungkin kalian bisa mengartikannya sendiri.

Skip

Sepulang Sekolah

Siang Hari

"Kau mau langsung pulang, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

Mereka bertiga kini sekarang berjalan beriringan keluar area Sekolah karena memang sekarang waktunya pulang. Kenapa mereka pulangnya Siang? Yah, itu karena mereka bertiga tidak mengikuti klub manapun, sehingga tidak ada kegiatan yang harus dilakukan lagi.

Untuk Sasuke, yah kalian tahu, dia tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan saja akibat ketampanannya, pikirnya yang begitu percaya diri sekali. Kalau Shikamaru, yah kalian tahu sendirilah kalau dia itu tidak mau melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan. Sedangkan untuk Naruto, kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri. Ya, itu karena ... cinta. Orang yang dicintainya sekarang tidak berada didekatnya dan ini membuatnya menjadi pemalas seperti Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku mau langsung pulang." Jawab Naruto atas pertanyaan yang menggantung begitu lama tadi.

"Kalau begitu, Jaa, Sasuke, Shikamaru." Ucap Naruto yang melenggang pergi. Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sikap Naruto yang tidak ceria itu.

 **Naruto PoV**

Di Rumah Naruto

"Hah~ aku selalu saja menghela nafas lelah." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian menghela nafas lagi.

"Baru satu hari sekolah di sekolah baru, tapi sudah capek saja." Eluh sang pemuda berambut kuning berduri itu.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah mandi. Aku terlalu lelah, langsung tidur saja." Lanjutnya bermonolog sendiri dan tak lama setelah itu Naruto terbaring tidur di kasurnya.

 **Naruto PoV End**

Keesokan Harinya

Masih di Rumah Naruto

Habata'i~ ta~ ra~

Modorenai~ i~ to itte~

Mezashita~ no~ wa~

Aoi Aoi Ano Sora~

Lagu yang berbunyi tersebut dihasilkan dari suara HP Naruto. Alarm tersebut memang dipasang Naruto untuk membangunkannya dan lagu tersebut adalah lagu dia sukai, banyak lagu yang dia sukai, seperti Kanashimi wo Yashashi Sa ni, Sha~ la~ la~ Itsuka Kito~, dan juga lagu-lagu Jepang lainnya.

Alarm tersebut masih berbunyi hingga, "Ugh, sudah pagi ternyata. Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat." Ucap Naruto yang mulai bangun dan sudah mematikan alarmnya.

"Hoaaam, ck kuso, sebenarnya aku malas bangun pagi-pagi begini dan berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi yah, aku tidak mau dicap sebagai pemalas seperti rusa pemalas itu." Lanjutnya bermonolog sendiri dan mulai mendudukkan diri di pinggiran kasurnya.

Di Tempat Lain

"Hoaaam- HACHUUU. Ugh, dingin sekali, tidur lagi ah, lagi malas." Yah, kalian tahu pasti siapa.

Kembali ke Tempat Naruto

Byur

Terdengar suara yang berasal dari kamar mandi, yah Naruto sudah mulai mandi meskipun ini pagi hari dan suhu yang begitu dinginnya. Seperti yang diucapkan Naruto sendiri bahwa dia tidak ingin dicapai pemalas seperti Shikamaru, yah walaupun tidak ada yang melihatnya sih karena dia sendirian sekarang ini di rumahnya. Tunggu- sendirian? Ya, sendirian. Rumah yang ditempati sekarang oleh Naruto ini adalah rumah kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang ini mereka lagi berada di luar negeri untuk keperluan yang tidak perlu kalian ketahui. Bagaimana tanggapan Naruto? Yah, dia berpikir bahwa dia sudah besar, jadi dua santai-santai saja.

Skip

Kini terlihat Naruto sudah mengenakan pakaian sekolah Konoha Gakuen, ia terlihat tampan, yah ... mungkin. Tak perlu berlama-lama, ia pun segera pergi ke luar rumahnya menuju sekolah.

"Ittekimasu!"

Skip Lagi

Di Sekolah

Di sekolah saat ini, lebih tepatnya di kelas Naruto terdapat bisik-bisik dari beberapa siswa dan siswi disana. Kenapa mereka berbisik-bisik? Itu karena wali kelas mereka bilang bahwa akan ada murid pindahan lagi yang masuk kelas mereka.

"Baiklah, Hyuuga-san, kau bisa masuk sekarang." Ucap wali kelas tersebut kepada seseorang yang berada di luar kelas.

'Hyuuga?' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya. 'Jangan-jangan!'

"Ha'i Sensei," terdengar suara yang begitu enak didengar. Dan kemudian masuklah seorang perempuan berambut dark-blue panjang dengan potongan ala hime Dan mata putih dengan sedikit warna lavender. Melihat perempuan itu membuat mata Naruto membulat terkejut, ia seperti tak asing dengan perempuan tersebut. Tak hanya Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun membulat terkejut melihat perempuan itu.

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu Hyuuga-san!"

"Ha'i Sensei."

"Hajimimashte. Watashi wa Hinata Hyuuga. Yoroshku Onegaisimasu," ucap perempuan tersebut yang namanya Hinata. Kini Naruto merasakan perasaan yang begitu lama ia pendam, perasaan bahagia. Bahagia karena takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali, sungguh takdir yang membawa kebahagiaan baginya.

"Hei, bukannya nama itu yang Naruto sebutkan kemarin?"

"Ya, ya, kau benar."

"Apa memang dia orang yang dimaksud oleh Naruto kemarin ya?"

"Entahlah, ayo coba kita tanyakan!"

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan yang terlontar dari mulut beberapa siswa dan siswi disana.

"Baiklah, apakah ada yang ingin ditanyakan kepada Hyuuga-san? Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran kita kali ini," ucap wali kelas menanyakan apakah ada yang ingin ditanyakan kepada murid baru tersebut dan beberapa dari mereka mengangkat tangan dan langsung saja berbicara dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Apakah namamu memang Hinata?" tanya seorang siswi.

"Eh, tentu saja. Namaku memang Hinata," jawab Hinata.

"Apakah kau mengenal Naruto?" tanya seorang siswa.

"Eh, iya, aku mengenal Naruto. Kalian tahu Naruto ya?" jawab Hinata sekaligus bertanya.

"Hehehe." Bukan jawaban yang didapat Hinata tetapi tawaran yang menurutnya cukup ... aneh.

"Hehehe."

Hening

Masih Hening

.

"HAHAHA, DIA MEMANG HINATA TEMAN-TEMAN!"

"OH, JADI KAU PACARNYA NARUTO YANG PINDAH KESINI KEMARIN YA?"

"KAU TAHU? NARUTO KEMARIN TERIAK-TERIAK MEMANGGIL DAN MENGUCAPKAN NAMAMU!"

"APA KAU MEMANG PACAR NARUTO?"

"ATAU KAU HABIS MEMUTUSKAN HUBUNGANMU DENGANNYA? TERUS KAU MENGIKUTI NARUTO KESINI UNTUK MEMINTA NARUTO KEMBALI MENJADI PACARMU!"

"HAHAHA, TAK KUSANGKA NARUTO YANG BERAMBUT PENUH DENGAN DURI ITU MEMPUNYAI PACAR SECANTIK INI!"

"YA, YA, KAU BENAR. BENAR-BENAR TIDAK DISANGKA."

"HAHAHA JADI KAPAN KALIAN MENIKAH?"

"JANGAN LUPA UNDANG KAMI YA!"

Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa menunduk malu dan wajah mereka merah padam. Hinata heran, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu Naruto? Namun ketika jawaban dari pertanyaan itu langsung ia dapatkan ketika melihat Naruto yang berada di dekat jendela. Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu, terlihat ekspresi penuh kebahagiaan di wajah mereka berdua.

"Hi-Hinata/Na-Naruto," ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Hi-nata."

"Na-ru-to."

"Hinata."

"Naruto."

"Ehem!"

"E-eh/E-eh," kaget Naruto dan Hinata karena deheman wali kelas mereka. Mendidik malu, hanya itu yang mereka lakukan setelahnya.

"CIEEE, CINTA LAMA BERSEMI KEMBALI!"

"OI, OI, MEREKA KAN BARU PUTUS, ITU BERARTI BUKAN CINTA LAMA BERSEMI KEMBALI, TETAPI CINTAILAH AKU SEPERTI DAHULU!"

"HAHAHA, KAU BENAR!"

"DIAM!" bentak sang wali kelas, seketika semua diam.

"Kalau begitu, kau duduk di belakang Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha-san, tolong angkat tanganmu!" lanjutnya dan kemudian Hinata langsung saja menuju ke belakang Sasuke dan duduk di bangku kosong yang berada di belakang Sasuke dan di samping Shikamaru.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-san, Naruto!" sapa Hinata tersenyum.

"Hn/Hoaaam/Ha'i lama tak jumpa, Hinata!" balas mereka singkat, kecuali Naruto yang ikut tersenyum.

Skip

Saat Istirahat

"Ne, ne, Hinata-chan! Apa kau memang pacaran dengan Naruto? Atau kau mau balikan dengannya?" tanya seorang siswi berturut-turut.

"Ummu, tak usah malu-malu Hinata-chan!" goda siswi lainnya.

"Ti-tidak kok! Aku dengan Naruto hanya berteman," ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"Ka-kami begitu, aku keluar duluan ya! Lagi ada urusan," lanjutnya yang mulai berjalan ke luar kelas dan para siswi yang mengerubunginya tadi hanya melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan, "Sampai bertemu lagi, Hinata-chan!".

Skip Lagi

Di Atap Gedung Sekolah

Cklek

Pintu atap terbuka memperlihatkan sosok seorang perempuan, Hinata. Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari orang yang memanggilnya kemari. Dan terlihatlah sedikit laki-laki, Naruto. Yah memang mereka berdua berjanji untuk bertemu di atap setelah istirahat pada saat pelajaran masih berlangsung tadi. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru? Pastilah mereka berdua mendengar ucapan mereka berdua kan? Yah, salahkan sifat alami mereka yang membuat mereka tidak mendengarnya, atau memang mungkin mereka mendengarnya tetapi pura-pura tidak tahu. Yah, siapa tahu.

"Hi-Hinata."

"Na-Naruto."

"Senang rasanya melihatmu lagi, Hinata!" ucap Naruto lembut dan itu membuat wajah Hinata merah padam.

"Se-senang juga melihatmu lagi, Naruto!" ucap Hinata gugup.

"A-ano, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bilang padamu, Hinata!" ucap Naruto yang ingin mengatakan kenapa dia ingin bertemu Hinata di atap sekarang ini.

"Bi-bilang a-apa Naruto?" tanya Hinata yang tambah gugup.

"Se-sebenarnya ... a-aku ... MENCINTAIMU, HINATA!" ucap Naruto yang awalnya gugup seketika mengucapkan dengan lantang di akhir kalimat dan yah, ekspresi Hinata saat ini adalah ekspresi terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, saat teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, mengajaknya ke tempat sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua, langsung mengucapkan bahwa ia mencintainya, sungguh ... mengejutkan.

"Sejak melihatmu waktu itu, pada saat kita di pesisir pantai sore hari ... pada saat itulah perasaan ini muncul. Saat itu ... aku baru menyadari kalau kau itu cantik, bukan hanya cantik saja, tetapi juga kau baik ... baik sekali." Lanjut Naruto dan Hinata masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya itu.

"Pada saat aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, hatiku ini merasa gelisah, sudah 1 tahun lamanya kita tidak bertemu, rasanya ... rindu sekali. Entah mengapa hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya terasa seakan kosong tanpa kehadiran dirimu, tanpa berbicara denganmu, tanpa bercanda denganmu, dan tanpa ... senyuman darimu." Lanjut Naruto dan itu membuat Hinata meneteskan air matanya.

"Hiks ... A-aku juga ... hiks ... Mencintaimu, Naruto!" ucap Hinata sambil menangis bahagia.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, jadi ki-kita pacaran?"

"Te-tentu saja, Naruto-kun!"

Mereka langsung berpelukan, saling mendekap satu sama lain, tak ada keinginan untuk melepaskan pelukan yang begitu erat. Akhirnya sekian lama memendam rasa, mereka berdua pun mengungkapkannya. Setelah mereka puas dengan pelukan mereka, mereka pun melepas pelukan masing-masing. Tersenyum puas menampakkan ekspresi bahagia, mereka ... sangat bahagia.

Braaak

"SELAMAT KALIAN BERDUA!"

"CIEEE YANG BARU MENYATAKAN CINTA!"

"CIEEE YANG BARU PACARAN!"

"CIEEE YANG HABIS BERPELUKAN!"

"CIEEE, MANA TRAKTIRANNYA!"

"JANGAN LUPA TRAKTIR YA!"

"DAN JANGAN LUPA KASIH UNDANGAN PERNIKAHANNYA YA!"

Suara-suara berisik itu ternyata berasal dari teman-teman kelas Naruto dan Hinata. Kedatangan mereka tentu saja membuat kedua pasangan baru itu kaget sekali. Kaget bercampur malu tercetak di kedua wajah pasangan baru itu.

"Sa-sampai dimana kalian mendengarnya? Dan se-sejak kapan kalian berada disana?" pertanyaan beruntun tersebut ditanyakan Naruto dengan ekspresi kaget dan malu.

"Tenang saja! Kami dengar dari awal kok!"

"Ummu, sampai habis."

"Dan sampai kalian berpelukan juga loh!"

"Ba-bagaimana kalian tahu kalau kami disini?" tanya Naruto.

Para siswa dan siswi menunjuk ke arah dekat pembatas atap. Terlihat disana dua sosok laki-laki, Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Sasuke berdiri menyandar pembatas sambil bersikap dada dan memejamkan mata, sedangkan Shikamaru tidur di bawah dengan posisi terlentang, melihat itu Naruto geram.

"Sialan! Ternyata kalian pura-pura tidak dengar ya?" oalah, ternyata mereka dengar toh, tapi pura-pura tidak tahu, fufufu.

"Hn/Hoaaam," jawab mereka dengan tidak jelasnya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kalian sudah pacaran dan ... mana traktirannya?" ucap Sasuke santai dengan watados (wajah tanpa dosa).

"MINNA-SAN, AYO KE KANTIN, NARUTO YANG BAYAR."

"AYOOO!"

Teng Teng Teng

"Yah, sudah bel masuk!"

"Cih, ini gara-gara kalian yang lama sekali pelukannya!"

"Ya, ya."

"Pokoknya kau harus mentraktir kami, Naruto!"

"Benar, sepulang sekolah! Makan di restoran bintang 10 ditengah-tengah kota nanti!"

"Awas saja kalau kau kabur, Naruto!"

Mereka semua pun pergi menuju kelas dan di atap hanya tersisa Hinata yang menunduk malu dan Naruto yang menangis sambil melihat isi dompetnya.

"Hu~ uangku ... akan habis."

"Yang sabar ya, Naruto-kun! Aku akan bayar setengahnya."

"Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto terharu. "Arigatou," lanjutnya.

"Douitasimashte, Naruto-kun."

Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju kelas sambil bergandengan tangan dengan erat. Disertai senyuman mengembang dan wajah penuh keceriaan, perjalanan cinta mereka berdua mungkin akan mengalami kesulitan suatu hari nanti. Akan tetapi, sesulit apapun rintangan yang akan mereka hadapi, mereka pasti bisa melaluinya bersama.

 **End.**


End file.
